


5 Times Hermione Left Draco in the Morning, and 1 Time She Stayed

by 6lytherin



Series: Dramione Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, F/M, dramione drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6lytherin/pseuds/6lytherin
Summary: 5 times hermione left draco in the morning, and 1 time she stayed.





	5 Times Hermione Left Draco in the Morning, and 1 Time She Stayed

1

“Have you seen a toad?” 

Draco Malfoy looked up from his seat and made a face. A girl with bushy hair stood in the hallway, her face was annoying.

“A what?” 

The girl rolled her eyes sassily, placing a hand on her hip as she spoke again. 

“Have you seen a toad? Neville here has lost his.” She motioned to the boy behind her. He looked absolutely terrified. 

“No.” He stated. “But I hope someone squashed it.” 

Everyone in his compartment began to laugh. Neville's eyes widened at his comment, but the girl looked unfazed. 

“Wow,” she smiled. “Aren’t you hilarious? Grow up!” She muttered before slamming the door in his face.

2

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. Not only had she woken up to the worst hair day of her life, but she couldn't even sit in her favorite spot inside the library. 

She hadn't meant to find Draco Malfoy asleep in the secluded area that she always came to when she needed a break from the world. It was the only section that wasn't on the Marauder's Map. 

She watched as the blond boy slept. His face was scrunched as if he was having a nightmare. She thought of waking him, but the chance of him being anything but kind to her made her choose to leave him be, so she walked away. 

3

“You're insufferable!” 

He groaned as she insulted him for the twentieth time that morning. “And you're just peachy!” He retorted. 

He watched her pace the floor a few moments before she stood still. Her eyes boring into his back, if looks could kill he'd be nothing more than a pile of ashes. 

“Well?” 

She screamed. “Just send me my part of the project. I'll do it on my own time!” She turned away swiftly, her hair bouncing as she went. 

The door slammed shut, and Draco was left to finish their project alone. 

4

Draco stood beside his mother as he watched Harry help Hermione to her feet. He caught sight of the 'mudblood’ scar that was now carved into her arm. It made his own tattoo burn. She looked as if she had seen death, and Draco figured even that would have been easier. 

In a matter of seconds they were apparating away. He watched as Bellatrix threw the knife towards them, and he held his breath as he watched it go with them. 

The next thing he knew, he was puking onto his mother's hardwood floor. The sun shined through the windows, forcing the blood that lay on the floor to glisten. It made him sick. 

5

Draco felt his heart pounding in his chest as he watched his school being destroyed. His eyes scanned the crowd of people desperately, looking for anyone he knew. He spotted a girl he recognized, a second year, lying lifeless against the wall. He looked away, his stomach twisting. 

He ran further down the hall, pausing momentarily before hiding in an abandoned classroom. 

He stood there for a moment, trying to come up with some sort of plan. He could hear the fighting outside, everyone was being so brave. Fighting in a battle they were almost destined to lose. 

He got ready to bolt again when he heard it. A scream. 

It took him back to days earlier, standing in his own home. He recognized that scream. 

Without thinking he ran towards it. He saw Granger trying her hardest to fight off two death eaters. He quickly waved his wand in their direction and watched as they fell.

Dead. 

She looked up, eyes full of fear. 

“Go!” He yelled. 

Within seconds she was gone

+1

Hermione looked around the Great Hall. There were so many bodies. So many lives lost, and so many people hurt. 

She walked around, giving water to anyone awake. She was grateful to help, but there was only so much she could do. 

She made her way down the line and noticed a certain blond boy sitting directly outside the room. Draco. 

She walked towards him slowly. She gasped when she realized he was crying over a body. The closer she got, the better she could see. 

Narcissa Malfoy lay against the cold floor. Blood pooled around her body, and Draco lay across her chest. 

“Draco?”

He looked up but said nothing. She walked closer and crouched beside him. 

“She died because of me.” He confessed.

He continued, “They saw me help you. They called me a traitor, said I deserved to die.” He swallowed hard. 

“Oh, Draco,” She whispered softly. She wrapped the boy in a hug and listened to him weep for his mother. 

“Now I'm alone, Hermione. I have no one.” 

“I'll stay.” 

And she did.


End file.
